


A Lady's Night Out

by Barbedbeat



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Ciphers, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, cipher sex!, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbedbeat/pseuds/Barbedbeat
Summary: Short fic that was commissioned to me byChimeraIt was a blast to write. Enjoy!





	A Lady's Night Out

 

Qurin strutted into Hadret’s House right as the bells rung the 20th hour from their privileged spot atop the Ducal Palace, a skip in her step and a smile on her face.   
A small stream of detectives and employees passed her by as she walked across the main hall, chatting and gossiping, gleaming with the relief only the prospect of crashing back home after a long day at work can bring.    
Her eyes met many a polite smile, and several heads bowed to greet the “Lady of Caed Nua”. But she wasn’t interested in any of the men and women that spilled around her, no.   
Her gaze, in fact, was glued to the door that stood on the far side of the lobby, right past the fountain. She approached it in a few, eager strides and placed her hand on the knob.    
Then, without even bothering to knock, she pushed it wide open and hopped right in.   
  
Before she could so as much as announce herself, a voice erupted from somewhere in the back of the room, doing it in her stead.   
“Watcher Qurin! I was expecting you.”   
An Orlan officer stood behind a cluttered desk, head bent low on a stack of paperwork, a clawed finger pointed at her.    
“I sensed you as soon as you stepped into the House”, he continued, tone spiked by a drop of thinly-concealed pride.   
“So, tell me: what brings you here on such a fine ev-- Wael’s eyes, Qur, you look  _ stunning! _ ”    
He couldn’t help but let his ears perk up in admiration as the Godlike slid into his field of view. She’d tied her lava-like hair in an orderly bun and her figure was clad in a velvet robe, open in the front to reveal a finely embroidered tunic, hems embellished with the colourful patterns typical of the Ixamitl plains.   
They’d been dating each other for over a month now, and yet he’d never seen her wear anything but the usual combat-worn travel attire.    
And that new outfit that so well hugged her athletic, womanly features-- paired with the customary self-confidence that wafted off of her like expensive perfume-- was surely tickling something unexpected deep inside him.   
“Chief Inspector Kurren”, she chimed, leaning on his desk with casual elegance and brushing her lips against his, “How unsurprising to find you burrowed in your office at this time of the night.”   
“Heh, what can I say?” The Inspector chuckled softly and propped his chin up with a hand, lending her a loving glance, “You know me so well.”   
“You can bet I do!”, she replied, stroking one of Kurren’s wiry sideburns with her thumb, “And this is exactly why I’ve come all the way to here: to drag you out of this hole. Personally.”    
The man cocked his head. “What do you mean?”   
Qurin sighed, eyes rolling wildly in their sockets.   
“What do you think it means, you dumb cat? I’m inviting you out! To  _ dinner _ !!”   
“Wait, like… just now?”   
The Godlike dragged her palms down her face, hard.   
“No, Kurren: next Préestu.” She sighed again and crossed her arms, eyebrows knit together in annoyance. “Why,  _ of course  _ it’s going to be now: what kind of question is that, even?! _ ” _ __  
Kurren shuffled on his feet and started ruffling his hair, suddenly uncomfortable.    
“Ah, girl, I’d love to, but… ” He gestured towards the scattered parchments that littered his desk and shook his head.   
“We’ve had an armload of new cases come up this very morning and--”   
“And it’s written nowhere that you have to tackle them right now, all alone, past working time and on such a lovely Folcsdag evening, to boot! No, Kurren”, she declared, shaking her head in disapproval, “Listen here. Caed Nua’s incomes have been booming, my pouch’s full of pands and I want to take one evening--  __ just one damn evening \-- to enjoy life with the person I love without having to worry about the rest. Fuck the cases, fuck duty, fuck the Hollowborns, fuck every single wrong in the whole, wide world.”   
Qurin bit her lip and locked her fiery gaze with his, her nose threateningly close to his own.    
“Tonight we’re going on a date. And we’re going to enjoy ourselves like crazy. And I don’t want to hear anything which isn’t a ‘yes Qurin, sure.’ Did I make myself clear?”   
The Orlan chuckled bitterly, mouth crooked in a half-smile.   
“Well, if you put it this way...” He gave a little shrug and clacked his boots together, breaking into a martial salute. “Ma’am, yes ma’am!... I guess.”   
He then slid towards Qurin and raised on his toes to plant a kiss on her cheek.   
Then, together, they trotted along Hadret’s House deserted corridors and out into Brackenbury District’s evening bustle.

 

<-<>->

 

Kurren’s complacence, however, didn’t last for long.

Dinner had just been served and Qurin could already see him brooding, hunched over his steaming bowl of clam soup.   
He’d been staring into the void for a few minutes now, a hand raised to scratch his whiskers, lips moved by a steady stream of quiet thoughts.    
His face- she observed, taking a few, hearty gulps of ale- was awfully drawn, and the dark circles under his eyes made all the more evident by the wobbly candlelight of the Charred Barrel’s dining room.   
And when her stein hit the table’s surface with a loud “thud!”, she saw him jump one foot in the air, ears glued flat to his skull, teeth bared with fright.   
“What in Hel, Qurin?!”, he hissed, pressing a palm over his racing heart, “You scared me to death!”   
She didn’t do as much as reply; instead, she kept squinting at him, fingers tapping her discontent away on the cutlery.   
“You’re not here, Kurren”, she finally said.   
The Inspector shook his head forcibly, as if to straighten his brain.    
“I beg your pardon?”   
“You’re not here. That’s what I said.” She leaned back on her chair, ears trembling with irritation.    
“It doesn’t take a cipher’s powers to understand your mind’s jumped out of the window and back to your office, you know?”   
Kurren let out a long, deep groan and took his head in his hands.   
“Crap. I’m sorry, lass, I really am.” He dragged his fingers along his hair in a nervous gesture. “It’s just... these are awful times, Qurin. Defiance Bay’s gone to utter shit, a whole lot of things are happening all at once and--”   
“And you can’t carry them all on your shoulders, Kur!” Qurin had to muster all her self-control to keep herself from slamming a fist on the table, the magma veins on her wrists sizzling menacingly.    
“I told you already: you have to...” She leaned forth and gently tapped on her companion’s forehead with a callous knuckle, a look of tenderness suddenly softening her features, “learn and sway your gorgeous head some other way that isn’t _ duty, duty and more duty,  _ babe.”   
She let out a small sigh.    
“You need to learn and  _ relax _ . And know what? I’m gonna teach you. Starting tonight.”   
And with that she got up, letting her robe slip lasciviously off her naked shoulders as she strutted towards the counter, a few golden pands in her hand and a huge smirk on her face.   
  
“Aldleaf brandy!”, she announced, placing a small, finely decorated cask on the table. “A tad on the costish side, but it’s damn good. And what’s important, it gets the job done. Besides, it’s not like I can’t afford it nowadays, you know.” She winked slily and poured a generous dose of liquor to both Kurren and herself.    
The Orlan shrugged again, a dry smile flickering on his lips.   
“You sure know how to persuade a man, don’t you?”    
He wrapped his fingers around the full tankard  she’d pushed under his nose and raised it in the air.    
“To the Lady of Caed Nua! Bottoms up!”    
Their steins clinked in toast, and they both tilted their heads back, gobbling down gulp after gulp of delicious inebriant till the last droplets hit their tongue.   
Qurin let out a satisfied groan and slid her own mug towards the cask, an eloquent stare directed at Kurren.    
“More?”   
“ _ Absolutely _ .”

 

<-<>->

 

Qurin wasn’t sure how they’d gotten there.   
She only knew they’d had a toast, and then another, and then one more, and the strict, sulking man that had dined with her had gradually dissolved, replaced by a mischievous rascal she’d never seen before-- but was glad to meet.    
She had just begun to notice how nicely his double breasted uniform looked when dangling unbuttoned from his shoulders when she’d felt it.    
That weird  prickle behind her eyes that had soon begun to turn into something else, something like a feeling, no, an  _ urge _ , that pulsed at the back of her mind, and was her own, but also someone else’s, and filled her with primal excitement.   
Her ears shot back in alert as the sensation spread, relentlessly trickling down her spine, and started to swell between her thighs.    
She stifled a gasp and squirmed on the chair, terribly flustered.    
“Kurren!”, she mouthed. The Orlan’s eyes flickered with malice, a predatory grin on his face.   
“Oh? Something the matter, Qur?”, he replied, feigning complete nonchalance.   
He then cocked his head, sending a jolt of heat explode down her abdomen.    
Qurin felt her fingers curl into fists as she struggled to maintain control, her mind simmering in the throes of desire. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyelids shut, gathering all her resolve. When she opened them again, she was shaking.    
“Room”, she commanded. “ _ Now _ .”   
  
  


Kurren had barely finished locking the door behind him when he found himself pinned against the wall, breath caught in his throat as Qurin’s lips locked with his, her tongue dancing wildly in his mouth.   
She could hear him moan, muscles shivering in anticipation while her hands ran down his body, frantically tugging at his clothes and groping his bulging bits.   
A heartbeat later they were rolling on the bed, naked, sweaty and completely entangled in each other’s pleasure.   
The Godlike hissed, teeth exposed in a feral growl as she grinded her need against her partner’s manhood, chest heaving with raw excitement.    
She looked down at him, savouring his every twitch and spasm as she engulfed him, his desire throbbing powerful in her womb.    
She had just started to clench her jaw against the quickly mounting ecstasy when he stopped her.   
“Wait, wait!!”, he drawled amidst huge gulps of air, a hand raised in prayer.   
“Let me-- let me just--  _ oh Gods. _ ”   
Kurren’s voice broke, his last sentence lingering midair as he projected his mind into hers,   
and in an instant they were both whining powerlessly, overwhelmed by a surge of new sensations that sent them drowning into each other’s lust.    
Qurin let out a yelp as her skull filled with Kurren’s desire, belly tingling with the mind-numbing pressure of of her own thighs wrapped around his pelvis, and a scorching jolt of urgency sent her collapsing forward, every inch of her body shaking violently.    
She could feel her control evaporating in a huff of steam, bliss seizing her every fiber while the erotic caress of Kurren’s lips on her breasts shot through her flesh and echoed in her mind, injecting it full of her lover’s craving.   
She groaned, teeth grazing against his shoulder, and began thrusting her hips, hard, fast, until her moans became his, and their urgency started swelling in unison, every drop of pleasure amplified to an ocean by the mirroring link between their souls.

When orgasm hit, it was the single, most overpowering thing she’d ever experienced  in her life.   
Qurin jerked her head back, writhing uncontrollably as her mind slipped away into a sea of white, a soft howl escaping her throat.    
When she came by, her head was resting on Kurren’s heaving chest, lips curled into a gigantic grin.   
“Babe”, she muttered, words heavy with blissful exhaustion, “It was...” She paused for a second, giggling in amused disbelief. “...  _ indescribable _ .”    
Kurren chuckled in return, wiping the sweat away from his brow with the back of his hand. “Glad to see you enjoyed it as much as I did, lass.”    
He planted a loud kiss on her forehead and wrapped her arms around her in a loving hug.   
“Now let’s have a shuteye. We’ll need to scour up some energy for next round, don’t you think?” Their lips met again, but tenderly this time.   
Then, they both rolled on their backs, holding each other’s hand as the cozy veil of tiredness began descending upon their eyes.    
In that moment, with her fingers safely curled around her lover’s, Qurin couldn’t help but feel happy, happier than she’d ever been since she’d stumbled out of the ruins of Cilant Lîs and into the Dyrwood.   
And, even as the whispers began brushing the soft spot at the back of her brain, unearthing flashes of a long lost life, she couldn’t help but smile.    
Fuck the Awakening, fuck the Hollowborns, fuck the Duc and fuck tomorrow’s hearings.   
Right now, Kurren was purring gently next to her, and her immediate future shined with the perspective of yet another session of rough, soul-blowing sex.   
And, she thought, surrendering her mind to the dark embrace of sleep, it was all that mattered.


End file.
